Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring device and a method for the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A distance measuring device of the present invention measures distance between the distance measuring device and an object around the distance measuring device using light. Methods of measuring distance using light include triangulation, time of flight (TOF), and a phase-shift-based method.
A laser distance measuring device may measure a distance from the position of the laser distance measuring device (hereinafter referred to as “measurement position”) to the position of an object or a point subject to distance measurement (hereinafter referred to a “target position”) using laser. A distance measurement method employing the laser distance measuring device measures distance based on time taken for the laser radiated from the laser distance measuring device to return to the laser distance measuring device after being reflected from the target position which the laser reaches. Such laser distance measuring device may be utilized not only to measure a distance between the measurement position and a specific point but also to measure a distance from the measurement position to a plurality of points in a specific line, plane, or space.
Recent methods of measuring a distance in three dimensions through the laser distance measuring device include 1) a distance measurement method using time taken for the laser to reach the laser distance measuring device after being reflected using a planar sensor 2) a method of measuring distance by refracting the laser with a lens. However, the method using the planar sensor has an angle limit for measurement. Accordingly, with this method, it may be difficult to measure distance in the horizontal range from 0 degree to 360 degrees and a lot of energy is needed to radiate the laser. In addition, the method of measuring distance by refracting the laser with a lens may slow distance measurement due to the mechanical characteristics of the lens that refracts the laser and causes errors. Accordingly, a method allowing quick and three-dimensional measurement of distance in the vertical/horizontal directions while suppressing the above disadvantages is required.